


Two for the Price of One

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series, In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to the 20 minutes with Angel challenge- Angel/In Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for the Price of One

Title: Two for the Price of One  
Author: Christy  
Rating: PG-14  
Challenge: 20 Minutes with Angel  
Fandom: Angel/In Death/Highlander  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. Angel belongs to Joss Whedon, Highlander belongs to Panzer/Davis and Eve and Roarke belong to JD Robb/Nora Roberts. I'm just borrowing them for my vicarious thrills ;)  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Summary: My answer to the 20 minutes with Angel challenge  
  
Start 9:07pm  
  
He liked this time- he really did. The technological advances were numerous, but not all of them might be good from his standpoint. That was where Willow and her "techno-geeks" at Wolfram and Hart LTD came in handy. After he'd managed to break away from the Senior Partners and forge his own business plan for the company, things had started taking shape. Now, their only major rival was Roarke Industries, but it was a friendly rivalry. Cordelia and himself had been guests of Roarke and his wife,the esteemable Lieutenant Eve Dallas, in their home before and liked them both. Cordelia said that Angel liked Roarke because he reminded him a little bit of himself in his younger days, and Cordelia had found a friend in Eve as well. Eve might still stare in horror at all the couture Roarke kept putting in her closet, but Cordy was showing her it didn't have to be such a daunting task. However, for the most part, Angel and Cordelia stayed in New LA, which meant their paths didn't often cross with Eve's, in a professional capacity at least. The Urbans had taken care of a lot of the vamps and demons, but there was still a good portion for Angel Investigations to keep busy.  
  
"Let's keep it that way," Cordelia mumbles, as they made their way through the parlor of one of Roarke's many hotels, though this was one that Angel and herself had a 50/50 stake in. So, they had come out for the official unveiling, especially considering their intelligence had indicated a possible supernatural convergence here in New York. So they were keeping one eye on the social proceedings and one on the streaming information coming into Angel's data padd.  
  
"Willow, any more information on where this demon's supposed to try to arrive, besides the greater Manhattan area?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm working on it," came the distracted reply from the Immortal.  
  
"Ah, Cordelia, how nice to see you. So glad you two could come," Roarke said, as he came up and gave the Seer a hug.  
  
"Come on, you and I are both here to see how much these bozos will donate to charity, so they can tell themselves they've done their good deed for the year and can now go back to cheating on their taxes tomorrow," she whispered.  
  
Roarke laughed heartily and, rescuing Eve from staring daggers at one of the other attendants, handed her over to Cordelia. The two brunettes watched their men wander off together, Roarke showing Angel one of the latest contraptions that Jamie Lingstrom had invented.  
  
"What's wrong with Congressman Winters that makes you think about skewering him alive?" Cordelia asked, snagging a champagne flute for each of them.  
  
"He's been stalling me on my request for information on why he took a prime lot of real estate off the market days after his head of PR turns up dead," she grumbled.  
  
Cordelia's instincts went wild. "Where's this lot of his anyway?" she asked, trying to be casual about it.  
  
"West Broadway and 33rd Street, and when I tried to take a look at it the other day, all that was there was an old boarded up warehouse."  
  
"Well, good luck with Senator Hardhead. I have to grab my husband before yours convinces him they can rule the world together," Cordelia said, stepping away. Once out of earshot, she plugged in her earpiece. "Willow, get this down and get a team over to this warehouse ASAP. Not only do I think I know where they're going to try and raise this demon, I might know who one of the major backers is"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Congressman Winters grumbles as he headed out to the valet. "Jeremy, you're cutting this very close. If we miss the timing of this by even a second-"  
  
"Oh, I think you'll miss the mark for the next 500 years," Eve said from behind him as she read off the revised Miranda to the cuffed senator.  
  
Cordelia smiled smugly from the sidelines and looked up as Angel joined her. "Hey, not bad for a charity gig, huh, babe?"  
  
  
  
End 9:27pm


End file.
